Despedidas
by nieveardiendo
Summary: Pero ahora se irá, la perderá para siempre e Invernalia nunca volverá a tener la misma luz.


No, no soy George R.R. Martin, solamente juego con sus personajes.

Y este fic forma parte del Amigo Invisible del Foro 'Alas Negras, Palabras Negras?'

Con todo mi cariño para Nymph Malfoy, espero que te guste :)

* * *

Con las primeras luces del alba su habitación comienza a iluminarse, sin embargo a Robb le inunda un sentimiento de desánimo y pena más parecido a la oscuridad que cualquier otra cosa que haya sentido nunca. A medida que las sombras escalofriantes que formaban los objetos de su alcoba se van descubriendo gracias a la luz y dejan de ser monstruos acechantes, Robb va sintiéndose más enfermo. No es que haya conseguido pegar ojo en toda la noche, al contrario, sin embargo la certeza de que el sol ha vuelto a salir una vez más es demasiado dolorosa.

Y es que hoy es el día en el que la mitad de su familia abandonará su hogar.

"Hoy se irá, y no volverás a verla nunca" Se recuerda a sí mismo amargamente. Aún bajo las sábanas se siente una mala persona por no estar más preocupado por la salud de su hermano o que la marcha de los demás no le afecte tanto como la de su hermana.

Pero como evitarlo.

Ella es todo luz, color y alegría, rodeados de buenos modales y saber estar propios de la dama en la que se ha convertido con los años. Del mismo modo que Jon tiene una relación mucho más unida con Arya que con nadie más, a él le ocurre lo mismo con Sansa. Por eso duele tanto.

Pensar que no podrá volver a ver su cabello de caoba agitarse al viento mientras galopa, o mientras corre por los pasillos cuando cree que nadie la ve, se le antoja la peor de las pesadillas.

A pesar del desánimo y la futilidad que siente en el alma y hace que le pesen los huesos, consigue salir de la cama en un esfuerzo titánico dispuesto a despedir a su familia y consolar a su madre cuando el último de los caballos se pierda en el horizonte.

Mientras se dirige hacia el comedor pasea acariciando las piedras de las paredes de Invernalia, maravillándose una vez más con las vetas de aguas termales que las calientan. Comienza a pensar en Brandon el Constructor y en lo inteligente que debió haber sido. Piensa en él y en como sería, si tendría familia... Pronto se encuentra cavilando si él también tenía una hermana tan hermosa y buena como tiene él.

A punto se haya de tropezar con una doncella atareada que carga con un cubo lleno de agua. La muchacha es algo mayor que él, pero se disculpa apresuradamente con una reverencia y una voz suave y dulce, y mira a Robb con las mejillas encendidas antes de irse. Intenta imaginarse besando a esa chica, besando sus bonitos labios bajo el árbol corazón o tras las sombras de las cuadras.

Nada.

No consigue sentir absolutamente nada. Una indiferencia muy distinta a todo lo que le ha contado Theon que se siente con las chicas. Y más con las chicas guapas como aquella.

Para Robb, por mucho que le avergüence y le confunda, sólo hay una muchacha verdaderamente hermosa, que consiga despertar sentimientos -o así quiere llamarlos- parecidos a los que Theon le ha referido en toda Invernalia (siendo además Invernalia lo único que ha conocido, eso la eleva a la muchacha más hermosa del mundo) y es su hermana Sansa.

¿Es eso tan horrible?

Suele preguntárselo a pesar de que sabe la respuesta.

Para cuando comienza el desayuno con su familia puede notar la tristeza en el ambiente. Maldito Rey Robert, si no hubiera venido nunca hasta aquí todos seguirían siendo felices, y él podría seguir mirando a Sansa como lo hace. Los ojos de ambos se cruzan por encima de los platos que a penas han tocado, azul contra azul. Sansa le sonríe, en parte para animarle, en parte porque no puede contener la felicidad que ella sí siente. Va a cumplir el sueño de todas las chicas del reino, se va a convertir en reina. Cambiará las frías tierras del Norte por las llamativas calles de la capital. Y aunque Robb sabe que eso le hará feliz y cumplirá un sueño, no puede evitar tener un presentimiento amargo, un escalofrío... premonitorio. A él no le gusta su prometido, demasiado Lannister para su gusto.

Un pensamiento estúpido se le cruza por la cabeza mientras observa el cabello de su hermana brillar con la luz del amanecer. Piensa en secuestrarla y llevársela lo más lejos que su caballo pueda llegar, piensa en vivir con ella para siempre, escondidos del mundo, de reyes, Lannisters, deberes y obligaciones... Sin embargo sabe que es sólo eso, un pensamiento estúpido.

Porque ahora se irá. Invernalia dejará de tener luz. Aún no ha llegado el invierno, pero Robb nunca ha sentido tanto frío.

* * *

He de confesar que no es ni de lejos lo mejor que he escrito, intentaré compensarte en los próximos días :)


End file.
